A device for climate control is known from DE 10 2006 006 436 A1. The device for climate control has at least one data interface for outputting first control data for a positioning unit of an air supply into a foot well of the driver such that the foot well is cooled in relation to the remaining surroundings of the driver. In addition, the data interface serves to output second control data to a means for heating the remaining surroundings of the driver such that the remaining surroundings of the driver are at least partially heated and therefore the physiological chain of action that begins in the event of fatigue of the driver is interrupted.
At least one object is to specify a driver assistance system for a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle, a method for operating a driver assistance system of a motor vehicle, a computer program product, and a computer-readable medium, which allow an increase of the driving safety. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.